Good Morning
by Sharmain
Summary: Kurt has survived his first week at Dalton and it's finally Saturday, but he couldn't sleep and so he sits early in the morning, thinking about his first week.


The room was silent, the only sounds coming from the slow, relaxed breathing of a boy sleeping comfortably in his bed and the more frequent, hitched breathing of the boy across the room sitting up in his bed, knees drawn to his chest and his back against his pillows.

Eyes that couldn't decide between stormy grey and tranquil blue gazed out the long window by his bed. The muted light of a day threatening rain made his porcelain complexion glow under its soft touch. The boy shifted, arms wrapped tightly around legs that were drawn so close to his body it seemed that he was trying to merge his knees to his chest. He wiggled his toes, feet buried under his comforter, hiding from the cold.

The room itself was quite pleasant. The walls were a soft blue, adorned with photos, memos, a calendar on each side- one displaying sports figures and the other logos of high-end brand names. A large clock ticked on the wall behind the headboard, displaying 7:21 AM with its long, black arms; too early for any sane teenager to be up on a Saturday morning.

It seemed to be cut in half. One side of the room was a disarray of clothes and papers from socks and notes hastily scribbled onto notebook paper to shirts and various fliers displaying upcoming events for Dalton Academy. The boy who resided on this side of the room groaned noisily before rolling over, losing himself in a sea of navy and red as he burrowed deeper into his blankets and pillows.

On the other side however, the room seemed quite neat. Neither clothes nor papers littered the floor- not even one sock. The bed was still halfway made, as if the person sleeping in it merely slipped themselves under the sheets for a spell before crawling back out and smoothing them down again. The boy on this side sighed, blinking away the grogginess of sleep-deprivation.

He shifted, once or twice, before laying his chin on his knees. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. Eyes shifted under dark lashes, following raindrops as they began to race down the glass, weaving and rolling until they finally merged and became one drop near the bottom. The boy looked down at the window pane, eyeing his glossy back phone. It sat idly, staring up at him, screen black with inactivity.

Kurt had been at Dalton for a week, and so far it had been…different. It certainly wasn't what he expected, though thinking of it now he wasn't sure what he _had_ expected. Maybe not the long list of rules, rules,_ rules_ or the unspoken code that if you wanted to fit in, you could never stand out. Kurt thought that if anything, the Warblers would have been a little looser than the rest of the school.

But he thought wrong.

The Warblers were nothing like New Directions back in McKinley. They were a unit- breathing, moving, and signing together. There wasn't room for a diva. You can't fit a square peg in a round hole, and Kurt wasn't ready for them to saw off the edges of him that made him so much more different than everyone else. Even though the Warblers were all about unity, he felt nothing but alone. He knew he'd have to adjust, but for now all he could do was feel like a bird with clipped wings.

Kurt glanced at his phone again. He knew it was stupid- Blaine wouldn't be up at this hour. No normal teen functions before 10AM, but Kurt was supposed to go with Blaine to the mall today and he needed space from all of this _uniformity_. He stared, willing his phone to light up with the same name it does every morning and relay the same message at always made him smile:

**Good Morning! I hope you had pleasant dreams =)**

But it sat, dark and silent, and Kurt felt stupid for waking up so early on a Saturday.

Kurt stared out the window again, watching raindrops fall from low clouds. He could smell the rain through the window; that cold, frigid smell of a rain far too close to snow to be comfortable. It coated trees and buildings, making everything just a shade darker than usual. The outside world seemed like a photo that had been set to grey scale, taking away all of the vibrant colors of fall and washing them away with the shades of grey that came with winter.

Just when Kurt decided to try and force himself back into slumber, his phone vibrated, cutting through the thick silence that weighted the room. Kurt hastily picked it up; opening the new text he just received.

**Hey, Kurt. You're probably not up right now and if not I'm SO sorry for waking you up, but I was wondering if you'd like to get some early breakfast before heading to the mall?**

Kurt smiled, chuckling quietly to himself before hitting '_reply_'.

**I was already up- couldn't sleep so I've been up for awhile. Early breakfast sounds great! :)**

It was merely a few seconds before Kurt's phone buzzed again.

**That's not good- tell me all about your sleep troubles over breakfast okay? Maybe we can find a way to help you sleep better =)**

Kurt grinned, swiftly typing and '_okay_' and '_meet you in the parking lot in 10_' even though it usually takes him almost an hour to get ready. Kurt flung himself of the bed, not caring how much noise he made or that he'd slung his covers halfway across the room As long as he could have these weekends with Blaine, maybe the rest of the week wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

AN: I wrote this out of sheer boredom. I'm stuck at home all week with the flu and I'm depressed because I'm missing a whole bunch of school work and I can't perform at the Symphonic Band concert this Thursday at my school :( So I've been reading a whole bunch of Klaine to make me feel better because, c'mon, you can't not read about the Kurt and Blaine and not smile. It's not my best work by any means and it's lacking my normal use of extensive description (well, moreso than usual) Reviews are love, even if you didn't think it was all that great. 3


End file.
